


Nightmares

by Zylo



Series: Insanity AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, others are mentioned in passing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zylo/pseuds/Zylo
Summary: Some nightmares lead to a late-night talk.





	Nightmares

In the dead of night, everyone was sleeping peacefully. Well, almost everyone that is. Andy was tossing and turning in his bed, nightmares plaguing his mind. Images and scenes of what could have gone wrong during Insanity's reign of terror refused to leave him be. Most of this involved death in some way, shape, or form and death wasn't something he liked to dwell on.

  
Andy was jolted awake by one of these nightmares, gasping for air. He looked around and realized that he was safe in his room. Looking at the clock on the bedside table, it read _12:30 AM_. With a groan, the figment flopped back down onto his bed. Chances are that he wouldn't be getting back to sleep anytime soon and none of the others would be up.

  
After several minutes spent contemplating what to do, he begrudgingly got up and headed downstairs to get something to drink. When he got near the kitchen, he noticed something moving in the darkness. This made him pause for a moment before deciding to turn on the light. Upon doing so, the figure spun around to face him, clearly surprised.

  
Andy merely raised an eyebrow tiredly, "Virge? The hell are you doing up?"

  
Virgil shrugged, trying to brush off being startled, "Could ask you that."

  
"Asked you first," Andy replied as he opened the fridge, taking out an unopened Gatorade bottle.

  
Virgil rolled his eyes at the comeback, "Roman was keeping us awake with one of his late night bursts of creativity so I came down here for some peace and quiet. Now what about you?"

  
Taking a drink from the bottle, Andy spoke, "Eh, nothing big. Just some nightmares, that's all."

  
The side's brows furrowed in concern, "Nightmares? About what?"

  
Walking back to the commons, Andy sat down on one of the couches, Virgil following him. "Death, destruction, typical stuff," Andy said, trying to brush the thoughts off. This just served to worry Virgil further. He knew from experience just how bad nightmares could get, especially ones involving death of all things.

  
"...You want to talk about it?" Virgil offered.

  
Andy glanced at him, "If I do that then you're _definitely_ not getting any sleep tonight."

  
"If talking about it will help you feel better then it's worth it," the anxious side replied.

  
After putting some thought to what Virgil said, the figment sighed and agreed. He spoke about the nightmares in which Insanity won. Every one involved so much carnage and death, and there was nothing that could stop the demon. Some of them involved the demon succeeding in possessing Thomas, others were about Insanity just flat out killing him before being sent back to Hell, leaving the sides and figments to slowly fade away.

  
Then there were the nightmares that involved Insanity being defeated but always at a cost. This cost was usually the lives of one or more of Andy's friends. These nightmares unnerved him even more due to how close any one of them could have come to pass. He had suppressed those thoughts in the heat of the moment but now that everyone could relax, they came rushing at him full force in the form of these nightmares.

  
Once Andy was finished speaking, Virgil took a moment to gather his thoughts. He knew full-well how bad a person could be affected if they dwelt on the what-ifs. It was something Virgil himself has had to deal with time and time again. Carefully, he put a hand on Andy's shoulder. "I completely understand where you're coming from. I have my own problems with those kinds of thoughts from time to time."

  
Andy raised an eyebrow at him, "How the hell do you deal with it?"

  
"Same thing as what we're doing now - by talking about it," Virgil answered. "From what the other figments have said, you often snark about how you have nightmares."

  
He shrugged in response, "Yeah, so?"

  
Virgil bit his lip nervously, "So why don't you talk to them about it? They'd be more than willing to listen. Hell, _any_ of us would, not just them."

  
Andy sighed and leaned back into the couch. He gave Virgil a tired look, "I'm gonna be honest, this whole ' _talking to other people about my problems_ ' thing isn't something I'm used to."

  
Virgil nodded, "I understand that." Seeing the look Andy was giving him, he spoke more firmly, "I'm completely serious. I used to be the same way, even back when I lived with only Pops, Courage, and Mendax. Think about it though; you've been talking about these problems with me this whole time. How do you feel now?"

  
"...Better than I was, that's for sure..." Andy said.

  
Virgil offered him a small smile, "See?"

  
Andy got up from the couch and walked over to the stairs, "Yeah...yeah, I suppose you're right."

  
He merely watched Andy, "Are you going back to sleep?"

  
"Hopefully," Andy replied as he started going up the stairs. He paused briefly and looked over at Virgil, "...Hey Virge?"

  
"Yeah?"

  
"Thanks."


End file.
